Several techniques exist for managing data caches. These techniques track requests for data from the cache and track which data are within the cache. Techniques use this tracking information to determine whether data are in the cache and, when necessary, to determine which cached data should be removed to make room for new data. These techniques are distinguished primarily by the functions they use to select which data to move into or out of a cache.
Existing techniques use their tracking of data requests to manage cache content. If one can say that such techniques guess which data will be requested in the future, then one must say that these guesses are based on request tracking information. That is, their predictions of future requests are based simply on past requests.